


Love

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our love isn't perfect. Its not romantic, its not cute, it's not gentle, and its not sweet. But it's much stronger, more pure, and more real than anyone else we know, and I'm happy with that, happy with the life we have together. SasuNaruSasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, everyone wondered what he was going to do about his clan. His brother was already dead, and that was one of his other goals. After months and months of house arrest, he was finally allowed to go back to being a ninja. He breezed through his Chuunin, Jounin, and even ANBU exams.

Kakashi had rejoined ANBU, and was our captain. It's a bit ironic how things turn out, really.

Kakashi was late, as usual, and there was an extremely thick tension between us. We have spent tons of time together since Sasuke returned, and it was just about the same as before he left. We fought, but we enjoyed our time together. Calling each other names, and bickering…it was just our way of showing that we cared for one another.

But now…as we waited for Kakashi, neither of us were talking. I wanted to ask him if he was going to revive his clan, because it was the question on everyone's minds. There were so many woman in Konoha willing to produce heirs for Sasuke, but they hadn't talked to him, because he never brought up the subject. It made me wonder what was going on in the bastards head.

But why would I be wondering? Honestly? Because I'd be jealous. I know its not like me, and I should be happy for him, but I didn't want him to get married, and I didn't want him to have kids. I was the one who wanted to be with him, but if he got married…it would be all over.

"What are you staring at, dobe?" Sasuke asked, causing me to jump slightly.

"N-nothing!" I replied, stumbling over my words. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question," I concluded. It couldn't hurt, right?

"And what would that be?" He replied, raising one of his eyebrows, wondering what I was going to ask him.

"Well, I was wondering….I mean, you said you had two goals in life, right? To…avenge your family and…revive your clan. You've done one, what about the other?" I asked him, flinching slightly at the look upon his face. I wasn't sure what to make of it, exactly.

"You know, I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that, and who it would be. Figures it would be you, seeing as though you're so nosy, always trying to figure out what's going on with me." Sasuke replied, smirking. What is this bastard trying to pull? It almost seemed as though he was trying to avoid my question.

"Shut up! I'm just curious! You're my best friend…so…" I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders. What more could I say?

"You know what? I've tried to revive my clan already, in Oto, but it didn't seem to work out. I'm not going to enjoy growing up and reviving my clan with a woman, or women, I don't know. For a majority of my life, I thought it would be easy to revive the Uchiha clan, but I was wrong. It's a burden, something I can't do unless the woman means something to me,"

"What about Sakura?" I asked. I would hate if they got together, but I wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"No, not her, she's still annoying, even after all these years. When I picture spending my life with her, I get sick to my stomach." Sasuke replied.

"Then…what's going to happen?" I asked.

"The Uchiha clan will die with me, that's what's going to happen,"

Kakashi had showed up before I could reply.

Sasuke spent the next few months with slight depression, and I never left his side, even when he told me to get the hell away from him. We still fought, even more now. And we were getting older. I was twenty and Sasuke was twenty one, and most of our friends were married. Chouji married Ino, Shikamaru married Temari, Kakashi and Yamato actually got married, which shocked everyone a little, but in the end, everyone got used to it. Kankuro got married to TenTen, Kiba married Hinata. Neji was engaged to Lee (We all saw this coming) and Sakura was dating Sai. The rookie nine was all settled down, except for Sasuke and I.

Don't get me wrong, I had dates with a few people. Sakura agreed to go on a date with me, but in the end, I had realized it was only a crush, and let her go. I went on a few dates with Neji, but he loved Lee, and I helped him realize that. Gaara…I dated him for about two months, but it didn't feel right, and we broke it off. We're still friends of course, and I cherish his friendship, but that's all.

Sasuke didn't date anyone, and gave most of his attention to me.

It was on my twenty first birthday, that everything escalated.

My friends threw a party for me, and while they were all talking with each other, I snuck away and went to my bedroom. Something was wrong and I didn't know what it was. No one noticed for about an hour, and the person who found me, was Sasuke.

I don't really recall what happened between us, but the next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning, naked, in bed, with Sasuke.

It was obvious what had happened between us, and how rough it was. We didwake up naked. We both had bite marks and scratch marks showering our bodies. There was even a little bit of blood on the sheets, and my entire body was sore.

It happened more often, and it was usually quick and rough and animalistic, but we both enjoyed it. We didn't speak about it, rarely showed any type of affection, didn't really speak romantic words to one another too often, and only occasionally had any romantic dates. Things had changed between us, but we weren't a normal couple.

There was an unspoken agreement that we were madly in love with one another.

To say the village was shocked when we announced our plans to be married would be an understatement. The council was shocked, and tried to get Sasuke to reconsider, but he ignored them. Most of the village woman, who were willing to bear his child, all fought against our marriage. They tried to get it denied, but it wasn't going to happen. Our few close friends and sensei's were the only ones who accepted us, although, they did warn us that our marriage would be a lot different than normal.

But we were okay with that.

Because of Sasuke, I almost didn't fulfill my dream to become Hokage. It wasn't directly his fault, of course, but his depression, which he would have for the rest of his life, was dragging me down with him. But I stayed strong, and become Hokage when I turned twenty-five.

And now I lay here in bed, starring down at my husbands sleeping form. We've been married for fifteen years, and it was never perfect. We can read each others thoughts, and tell when the other wants to be left alone, and w can tell when the other needs something. Our love was planted much deeper than simple gestures. We never showed affection in public, and only showed it in private. We yelled at one another, and had physical fights quite often. We don't have romantic dinners, and we don't talk sweetly to one another. We aren't what you would call a 'cute couple' and we don't hold hands.

Those were things we kept secret. Things we did when it was just the two of us.

There were so many times that we were so close to getting a divorce, but it never happened, and that's what mattered.

We rarely say 'I love you' to one another, but we know that there is strong love between us.

Looking back, I never would have pictured my life or marriage to be so difficult.

"Oi, Sasuke?" I called, shaking him slightly.

"What…what do you want? Do you have any idea how early it is?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at me.

"You're a bastard…and this life…its not easy, but I love you," I said, smiling.

"Tch, and I agree, moron. What's wrong with you?" He replied.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that." I laughed, draping my arm against his chest and getting close to him. To his warmth.

"Next time you need to tell me something, wait until the morning." Sasuke replied, pulling me a bit closer to him. It's times like these that I know we made the right choice to stay together. Times like these, when it was just Sasuke and I, laying comfortably together in one-another's arms.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." I smiled.

"Goodnight moron, and I love you too."

Our love is far from perfect. Its messed up in more ways than one.

But it's stronger, more pure, and more real than anyone else I know.

And I'm happy with that, happy with the life we have together.


End file.
